lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Anya Orlov
Anya Orlov is the daughter of Sergey, and Yulia Orlov of which makes her a member of and the current Lady and Matriarch of House Orlov as well as the current Queen of the Kingdom of Ukraine. Anya has seven siblings in the form of Nitali, Olya, Sergey, Sofia, Anton, Dmitri, and Alexandra of which her oldest brother Nitali would fall during the capture of Usengrad but is remembered fondly by his family, the second oldest child in the form of Olya would alongside her husband would remain in Usengrad where she led the final defence of the city and was after the city was finally taken executed for her work in the defence, her brother Sergey is the new heir to House Orlov and the Realm of Kiev where he rules over the Crimerian fortress of Yevpatoria, her sister Sofia was captured during the Fall of Usengrad and converted to chaos during her time with the Russians and now is a High Priestess of Tzeneech in Kiev, her brother Dimitri survived the fall of Kiev and fled westward staying with the Visigoths in Croatia and founding his own knightly order built around the idea of retaking Kiev from Chaos, her brother Anton fell during the Battle of Kiev and his death broke the resistance of most of Kiev all the way south to Yevpatoria, while her sister Alexandra was able to escape the fall of Kiev and now lives with their father and brother in Crimeria inside the capital of Sevastopol. As part of the arrangement for Anya to gain control of the Kingdom of Ukraine she was forced to marry a Rus noblemen of whom turned out to eventually be Mikhail Ostrog of whom was a chaos Knight of whom fell deeply in love with Anya despite his loyalties being mixed in the beginning. Anya Orlov was born the fourth child of her father Sergey Orlov and this placed her very far down the line of power in House Orlov. When she was six she was betrothed to the son of a wealthy Visigoth merchant of Croatia in order to gain military support from the Visigoth's family. Her betrothed came to live with her family in Kiev and the two became fast friends but at such a young age obviously there was little romance but their friendship continued even after he departed Kiev after nearly a year of staying with them and they continued to write each other. Following the departure of her betrothed she and her older sister Sofia of whom she came to be almost a guardian of despite the fact that she was significantly younger then her sister Sofia, but her sister continued to hint that she was being molested by her uncle causing Anya to hate her uncle. She came to move to Crimeria for a time following the fall of Usengrad, but shortly after she returned to Kiev with her older brother while her father and her mother, and other brother stayed in Crimeria. She would be fourteen when the first Russian army arrived at the steps of Kiev, and the first time this happened her brother Anton rallied forces to defeat them but suffered serious wounds in the battle forcing Anya at the young age to take over leadership of much of Kiev. After Kiev fell to the Russians she would be captured after a fierce fight at the Kiev Palace and was made to swear unconditional surrender of Kiev to the Russians of which signaled alongside the death of her brother the main resistance to the Russian forces in Kiev. She would be held and unable to leave the Palace Grounds for nearly two months before the Russian selected Lord of Kiev arrived in the form of Mikhail Ostrog, and he acted quickly naming her as High Lady of Kiev and the Queen of Ukraine a title which due to her control of Kiev she basically usurped from her surviving family in Crimeria. Following being named Lady of Kiev by the Russian occupiers she would become the center of the rebellious movement in Kiev, and despite this her loyalty on the surface always seemed to be with the occupiers. Her desire to see Kiev restored to her family led her to begin to seduce Mikhail Ostrog into doing things that she wanted and this work succeeded in making him through what seemed his own wishes to stop the destruction of Christianity in Kiev and also led to the deaths of many of the more stringent Chaos Lords in Kiev as he feared they were a threat to her. Her relationship with Mikhail Ostrog increased to the point that she begin to worry about the effect she was having on him as he slowly turned away from Chaos and spent several nights just with her as she prayed to Jesus and also as he begin talking to her of marriage. History Early History Anya Orlov was born the fourth child of her father Sergey Orlov and this placed her very far down the line of power in House Orlov. Bethrothal When she was six she was betrothed to the son of a wealthy Visigoth merchant of Croatia in order to gain military support from the Visigoth's family. Her betrothed came to live with her family in Kiev and the two became fast friends but at such a young age obviously there was little romance but their friendship continued even after he departed Kiev after nearly a year of staying with them and they continued to write each other. Sofia Orlov Following the departure of her bethrothed she and her older sister Sofia of whom she came to be almost a guardian of despite the fact that she was significantly younger then her sister Sofia, but her sister continued to hint that she was being molested by her uncle causing Anya to hate her uncle. During this time she also helped her sister hide her growing Magi abilities which seemed to be coming out more and more as the molestation by her uncle increased, and her ability to control the Magi lessened due to her lack of mental control, and emotional distress. Rebel Following being named Lady of Kiev by the Russian occupiers she would become the center of the rebellious movement in Kiev, and despite this her loyalty on the surface always seemed to be with the occupiers. Anya Orlov would following her rise to Queen inquire heavily to where Hanna Nikolenko was and discovered her a prisoner in Dombass and was able to have her released using the power of her new husband Mikhail Ostrog of whom did this as her one wedding present, and following this Hanna would come to live within the Kiev Palace grounds with Anya. Courting a Lord Her desire to see Kiev restored to her family led her to begin to seduce Mikhail Ostrog into doing things that she wanted and this work succeed in making him through what seemed his own wishes to stop the destructon of Christianity in Kiev and also led to the deaths of many of the more stringent Chaos Lords in Kiev as he feared they were a threat to her. Love Her relationship with Mikhail Ostrog increased to the point that she begin to worry about the effect she was having on him as he slowly turned away from Chaos and spent several nights just with her as she prayed to Jesus and also as he begin talking to her of marriage. Family Members House Orlov.jpg|Sergey Orlov - Father |link=Sergey Orlov House Orlov.jpg|Yulia Orlov - Mother|link=Yulia Orlov Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Anya Orlov House Orlov.jpg|Sergey Orlov - Family/Enemy|link=Sergey Orlov Mikhail Ostrog.jpg|Mikhail Ostrog - Lover/Friend|link=Mikhail Ostrog Sofia Orlov Cover Front.jpg|Sofia Orlov - Family/Rival|link=Sofia Orlov House Orlov.jpg|Stas Orlov - Family/Enemy |link=Stas Orlov III. House Orlov.jpg|Andru Peli - Friend/Father Figure|link=Andru Peli Durova Kirur Cover.png|Durova Kirur - Best Friend|link=Durova Kirur POV Role Category:Ukrainian Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Ukraine Category:House Orlov Category:POV Character